criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Smoking Gun
The Smoking Gun is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the very first case of the game as well as the city of Cloverport. It is also the first case to take place in Serenity Slopes, a district based in Cloverport. Plot The player finds themselves in the beautiful city of Cloverport. Upon entering the headquarters of the Cloverport Police Department, Chief Courtney Sharp warmly greets them. She then informs the player that they would be partnering up with Myra Larson (a CPD agent) and Spencer Collins (a CPD detective) to solve their investigations. Since Myra is from Serenity Slopes and knows the lay of the land, the player travels around the district. After hearing a gunshot, they are able to pronounce Edwin Cooper, the CEO of Pear Inc., as having been shot in the back of his head with a .38 revolver. Coroner Kim Lawrence was able to note that the victim died in a way similar to that of Mongolian executions before their abolition in 2012. Suspects included the victim's daughter Isabelle Cooper, the victim's neighbor Ellen Lowry, the victim's bodyguard Jamison Rivers, news reporter Bella Ingram, and the newly promoted CEO of Pear Inc., Michael Murphy. All suspects had their own motives: Isabelle was the beneficiary to the victim's will (yet she and her family live in poverty,) Ellen is the victim's mother, Jamison was receiving inadequate payment from the victim, Bella wanted to write an article about the victim's past, and Michael wanted to rise to the top as Pear Inc.'s CEO. The murder scene of Edwin's office was investigated, alongside the local park and the Pear Inc. server rooms. Although Bella committed acts of insubordination by breaking in to the aforementioned server rooms, resulting in a virus later spreading across the city, the killer was eventually revealed as Isabelle Cooper. Isabelle originally denied having involvement with her father's murder until enough evidence was laid out for Isabelle to confess. She revealed that she hated how her father left her and her family out to be poor, despite the fact he was a billionaire. Her family hated Pear Inc. for that reason, going as far as not being in possession of any Pear devices. What iced the cake for her family was how her mother became sick and died. Had Edwin not tainted the family with poverty, her mother would have survived. In retaliation for her mother's death, she shot her father. Isabelle chose to murder him with a revolver, as she didn't want him to feel too much pain. Myra felt that after Isabelle's mother died, the killer was lost in life. Myra then noted that Isabelle murder in haste; if she had killed seconds later, her family would have become rich and no one in her family would have to worry. Isabelle then started crying. Myra, who disliked how Isabelle was crying before her eyes, shipped the victim off to court so Judge Klaus Hofmann, who currently serves as the city's justice, could provide her sentence. Judge Hofmann tried to console Isabelle by telling her that she was now ensured free meals every day; Isabelle was not amused by the judge's crude joke. Klaus was finally able to put Isabelle to ease when he told her that Edwin's money would be going to her family despite the fact no legal witness was there to sign it. Isabelle was now pleased, as she sacrificed her own life so her family could live happily once more. Judge Hofmann noted that although her crime looked heroic from that point of view, murder is the most deplorable of deeds. He then told something that he told all prisoners: crime has its consequences. Both Hofmann and the jury deemed that Edwin's murder was grounds for 30 years in jail. Isabelle said that since her family could be rich, the sentence meant nothing to her. After the investigation, Myra and the player assisted Jamison Rivers with his task of helping Ellen Lowry and the Cooper family relocate to Edwin's house. Not only that, but Ross helped Michael Murphy re-protect the Pear Inc. server rooms while Myra (much to her dismay) fined Bella for the aforementionserver room's break-in. After that, Chief Sharp congratulated the player for solving their first murder investigation and for helping the people of Cloverport. She permitted them to have a good night's worth of sleep as a reward and dismissed them. Stats Victim *'Edwin Cooper' (shot in the back of his head) Murder Weapon *'.38 Revolver' Killer *'Isabelle Cooper' Suspects Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes Profile *The suspect handles guns Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer is a female. *The killer wears red clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Torn Pieces) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles guns) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Last Will; New Suspect: Isabelle Cooper) *Inform Isabelle Cooper of her father's death. (Prerequisite: Last Will unraveled) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Keychain; New Crime Scene: Park View) *Investigate Park View. (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Selfie, Trash Can; Prerequisite: Keychain restored) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Victim's Badge) *Examine Victim's Badge. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) *Examine Selfie. (New Suspect: Ellen Lowry) *See if the victim's neighbor heard anything suspicious. (Prerequisite: Unknown Woman identified on Selfie) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Binoculars) *Analyze Binoculars. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jamison Rivers) *Ask the victim's bodyguard whether Edwin had any enemies. (Prerequisite: Binoculars analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Server Room. (Clues: Dusty Notepad, Faded Diary; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Dusty Notepad. (Result: Dust) *Examine Dust. (New Suspect: Bella Ingram) *See why Bella broke into the Pear Inc. server room. (Prerequisite: Bella's Skin Cells identified in Dust) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Michael Murphy; New Crime Scene: CEO's Desk) *Question Michael Murphy about wanting to usurp the victim's position. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed) *Investigate CEO's Desk. (Clues: Locked Drawer, Paper Pieces; Prerequisite: Diary analyzed) *Examine Locked Drawer. (Result: Open Drawer) *Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Glass Shard) *Analyze Glass Shard. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses anti-aging cream) *Examine Paper Pieces. (Result: Threat) *Talk to Isabelle about the victim keeping all his money for himself. (Prerequisite: Threat restored) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Family Tree) *Ask Ellen Lowry about being the victim's mother. (Prerequisite: Family Tree unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See if Michael can help Ross stop the virus. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Server Equipment. (Clues: Russian Letter, Faded Circuit Boardd) *Analyze Russian Letter. (09:00:00) *Talk to Jamison about his inadequate payment. (Prerequisite: Russian Letter analyzed) *Examine Faded Circuit Board. (Result: Message to Victim) *Interrogate Bella Ingram about threatening the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to Victim unraveled) *Investigate Park Fountain. (Clues: Locked Camera, Sports Bag; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: .38 Revolver; Attribute: The killer wears red clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Doctor's Orders (1/7). (No stars) The Doctor's Orders (1/7) *Talk to Michael about the break-in. (Available after unlocking The Doctor's Orders) *Investigate Server Room. (Clue: Electronic Equipment; Prerequisite: Michael interrogated) *Examine Electronic Equipment. (Result: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Tell Michael everything is all right. (Reward: Pear Badge; Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Fine Bella for the break-in. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *See what Jamison's problem is. (Available after unlocking The Doctor's Orders) *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clue: Broken Metal; Prerequisite: Jamison interrogated) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Coat-of-Arms) *Examine Coat-of-Arms. (Result: Cooper Family) *Tell Ellen that she and the Coopers can move in. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Cooper Family Coat-of-Arms identified) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases